


Happy Birthday Kang Daniel

by ruang_cloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, Handcuffs, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruang_cloud/pseuds/ruang_cloud
Summary: It is Kang Daniel's birthday but Sungwoon decided to not attending his lover's birthday celebration. Instead, he wrapped himself inside a long coat coz it's winter and he hate cold.
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday Kang Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my another story "At the end of Autumn" universe but for different timeline. It's happened later after that story ended

Everyone inside the karaoke room congratulated Daniel, Seongwoo holding the cake with mini candles while the others popped the mini confetti. Not a lot of people, just the interior team from Wanna Construction that became his co-worker for the past few months. Minhyun also joined the celebration of the Busan man's 30th birthday but he already had excuses to go home after the dinner. 

Karaoke bar is their second round for the celebration, after they had dinner together with grilled meats and soju. Everyone was enjoying the night except the main cast himself. 

Seongwoo had been so loud about his plan since long before, so there's no way Daniel will disappoint him. But Daniel can't lie to himself, he can't really enjoy the party. Sungwoon wasn't there, that's what made Daniel just give them his best fake smile to not let down the party that is arranged special for him. It will surely be fun if Sungwoon is with him tonight, Daniel's mind said. He has asked the older man to come along but the tiny man just gave him a message this morning that he won't be able to come. He even didn't go to work today. 

Sungwoon said his girl was sick. And to add more fuel to Daniel's disappointment fire, Sungwoon reasoned that she will be extra clingy to him when she's sick so he can't go anywhere. The bunny teeth man is just trying to accept his fate that he will just be the older second priority, at least for now. But still, he can't bury his frustration. 

However, after the reconciliation they seem to go back to the way they were 8 years ago. They go on dates together, sending messages to each other except the fact that they meet almost everyday. Stealing kisses and hugs between their work, whether it's in Sungwoon's office or Daniel's workshop. And of course, they do fucking regularly, once a week or two in minimum number. 

But 7 years being separated it is impossible that there's nothing changed between them. For now, there is someone who will come first before Daniel for Sungwoon, and that can only make him sigh thinking about that. Not that Daniel hates the situation or that girl. She is adorable and pretty, Daniel loves her too-they have met several times. Daniel just needs to get used to it since he doesn't want to lose his Sungwoon again. 

Daniel had just gulped his probably second bottle of soju that night, when the phone he's holding popped a message from the said tiny man. "I'm at your workshop.", along with a photo of cake and a bottle of wine appeared in their chat room. A wide smile emanated on Daniel's face right the time he read the message. He thought his special night would be just boring and sad. Sungwoon always succeeds in surprising his lover in his own way and Daniel likes it. 

On the room full with woods and tools, under the dim lamp, Sungwoon leaned on one desk that was usually used by Daniel to work on his made furniture. A white cake and wine bottle are placed behind him. He's busy scrolling on his phone while waiting for the younger to come. His tiny built wrapped inside a big black padding jacket to prevent the cold air, though he already turned the room heater on. He's too occupied on his phone until he didn't realise Daniel had already stood in front of him. 

"I'm disappointed." 

Sungwoon looked at his man when he heard the voice. With a guilt smile, he put his phone on the table and walked toward the younger. 

"I'm sorry, babe." 

Sungwoon walks in careful steps and hugs Daniel as tight as he can with his tiny veiny arms, to let him know that he's really sorry with the circumstance. He loves Daniel, as much as he used to be since back then, maybe even more now. But Sungwoon can’t deny that now he has to share the love he has for another one. The girl who was with him the whole time Daniel didn’t present in his life. She made his empty heart feel full with love again and became another half of his life. Even so, Daniel's position in his heart was never replaced, not even the slightest shift.

Knowing Daniel didn't move even a bit, Sungwoon looked into him with pleading eyes. His arms are still hugging the taller bear. "Please, forgive me. You know well the reason, aren't you? Hey, Kang-ssi." his one hand cupped Daniel's face and turned it to look into him. 

"I can't promise but I'll do better to not repeat it again. Ok?" Sungwoon gives Daniel a light peck after it. The younger can't help to surrender and just let a sigh come out from his mouth again while hugging Sungwoon. 

"I really hate you, Ha Sungwoon." Daniel called his hyung by his surname when he's mad to himself for loving Sungwoon like really a lot. But what Daniel said is contrary with what he's doing. He hugged back the older the same tight, and gave a kiss on Sungwoon's temple. Sungwoon knows he will always win over Daniel, and he loves it. He loved the taller man too, even after everything that had happened. 

“Happy birthday, my baby. It’s your first birthday we can celebrate together after this long time. Feels like the new one, I’m excited.” Sungwoon said when they look at each other again. Body still tangling to one and another. 

“Don't need to mention any bad memories, Ha Sungwoon. We are here to be happy now.”

Right after Daniel finished his word, the old wall clock that attached on the second floor rings its chimes eleventh times. Just one hour before midnight.

“Holy shit. I told you to just get that clock down. It always surprises me every time the bell rings.” Daniel chuckle hearing his lover mad over a clock. 

“That clock ring accompanies me in my loneliness, hyung. Be nice to it.” Sungwoon just rolled his eyes. “Just shut up. I’ll kiss you now.” 

Sungwoon grabs Daniel’s neck and kisses the taller lips deeply. He won’t let anything distract his time with Daniel right now. Not even a single clock ringing. Sungwoon devours Daniel’s mouth between his thick lips and sucks it in hunger. Daniel grabs the older waist which somehow felt strange to him. Something felt out of the way, doesn’t like usual. But he just shrugged it off and enjoyed the tangled tongue inside their mouth. Sungwoon could smell the scent of alcohol from inside Daniel's mouth. There is also a bitter taste lingering in there. Missing Daniel all day made him just enjoy it all. Their lips finally parted when they needed some air for their lungs. 

“I missed you a lot, baby.” Sungwoon cupped Daniel’s face and looked at his eyes when their breath was already back to normal.

“Not as much as I am, today is my special day.”

“Agree.” Sungwoon pecked Daniel’s lips with a smile 

"So, where is my present? You won’t say like I'm here, I'm your present, aren’t you?"

“Why?”

“C’mon, that’s too classic.” 

Sungwoon’s seductive eyes tracing on every inch of Daniel’s face, his pinkish fingers traveling on Daniel’s collar to his chest. The younger tightened his embrace, trapping Sungwoon closely. 

“You don’t like it? Me as your present?”

"I love everything about you, I take back my word." 

Sungwoon looked at Daniel, raised his one eyebrows with a smirk plastering his lips. Sungwoon knows that look on Daniel's eyes. The look of hunger. The hoarse and deep voice. Suddenly a shiver spreads all over his body. But he didn't plan to lose to his lover. He promises Daniel won’t be able to forget his birthday gift tonight. 

“Promise you it will be the best present for you." Sungwoon pecks Daniel’s lips but the younger sucks it deeply before leaving it again. “Can’t wait then.”

“With one condition.” Sungwoon gives a feathery kiss from Daniel’s lips, slowly all along his jawline , a little bite under his ear and then whispers, “You have to follow all my command - lick’s the earlobe - and be my obedient big cat.” 

Sungwoon left one more red mark under Daniel's ear before he jolted when suddenly Daniel’s hand grabbed his both covered ass and made him let out a soft groan. He smacks the younger arms and leaves the hug with a frown face.

“We haven't started yet but you already made a mistake. You’ve to be punished.”

“I can’t restrain you, I’m sorry.”

With a defiant smile and intense glance to the puppy eyes, Sungwoon let go of Daniel's embrace then started to step back slowly. His gaze didn't leave Daniel one bit.

"Stay at your place. You're not allowed to move without my permission." 

Daniel did not expect that his little action could bring him such a big problem. Well, it's always Sungwoon who made the rule on their play. And from the sign that Sungwoon gave earlier he knows he's in trouble now. So as an obedient baby, Daniel just stood still looking at his lover who was two steps away from him, starting to unzip his padding jacket, slowly, while singing birthday song to him. 

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you

"I really put some effort into this because I’m sure you will like it." 

And there, when the jacket had totally slid up from Sungwoon's body, Daniel's mind became white totally. Never ever crossed his mind that Daniel will see his hyung wearing a grey cropped hoodie that shows his milky white tummy, with a fucking mini -like really mini- black plaid skirt covering his lower part. Daniel doubted is even the skirt able to cover his entire hips. And guess Daniel is too focused on Sungwoon's face earlier that he didn't realise the hyung was actually wearing ankle boots with heels on his foot. "Ah, that's why his waist seems higher than usual when I hugged earlier." And a black high thin socks covering his white, fair, hairless and beautiful legs until his knees. 

Back then when they're still dating on their campus life, even if he dies, Sungwoon will never agree to do crossdressing like now, even though he knows it's one of the kinks that his lover has. They even had a pretty big fight back then because of this matter. And Sungwoon, by putting down all his pride, willing to wear a cat ear to make up with Daniel, -and throwing away the furry tail butt plug he actually bought along with the fake ear bands. 

Sungwoon smiled in victory seeing Daniel who was just silently looking at him with his mouth slightly open.

"Love the scenery, huh?" 

"Incredible." Daniel loses. He has been destroyed. His soul has come to heel before his lover. Now he's a slave to Sungwoon. 

"Good." 

Sungwoon walking towards one wood chair that wasn’t furnished yet and dragged it to Daniel. 

“Take off your jacket and sit down here. Close your mouth, you’re about to drool. And don't forget you're a cat. Only talk when I ask you. Game starts.” 

The older turned back and walked toward the table he was leaning on earlier. The mini skirt wiggling following his move and showing some part of his plump buttcheeks. And there, in Sungwoon's groin, the place that had been a heaven for Daniel, he saw something sparkly perched there. Daniel wasn't really sure but it looks like a fucking butt plug. Is that why Sungwoon moaned when Daniel squeezed his butt earlier? This is crazy.

Daniel can't do anything except just look at his lover who was busy looking for something inside a white gift box. 

"I was preparing this for your gift but let me just use some for your punishment." Sungwoon turned back and showed a black furry handcuffs on his hand, devil smile plastering on his lips. 

Daniel glared in horror and shook his head seeing the intention of his hyung. Anything as long as being banned to touch his lover.

"I've been like this since coming here and you make it hardened when you squish my ass. You have to get the same too." Sungwoon lifting his front skirt and showing his bulging member covered by white laces lingerie, showing the wet tip in free. Daniel's jaw drops seeing the wonderful look in front of him. Just how much more Sungwoon will surprise him tonight? 

The very short skirt that had made Daniel lose his mind since earlier wiggled and danced along with the beautiful footsteps when Sungwoon came closer. He looked used to walking in those high heels. And it looks like the buttplug didn't bother him at all. Or he just pretended not to be affected by it.

"Remember the rules, you will just follow my command, no objection. You're not allowed to touch me or yourself before I take this off. This is your punishment." 

Daniel just surrendered when his boyfriend linked his hands in his back and locked it using handcuffs. Daniel wanted to protest as big as his hardened and suffocated dick inside his jeans. A pat landed on his clothed member with Sungwoon muttering be good boy. It sends Daniel more stressed. 

"What do you like to enjoy first? Wine or cake?" asks Sungwoon, holding each on his hand. 

"Uhmmm.. Wine?" 

"You sure?" 

Daniel just nods, he already frustrated so he just randomly picked to speed things up.

"Good choices." 

After putting back the cake and wine, he placed his ass slowly on the desk and sat there facing Daniel. Can be heard he groaned and his face crunched, must be because the buttplug. 

"Look. I already in this mess because of you. And I'm sure you've already seen this too. Shouldn't you be responsible for this?" Sungwoon lifted his legs above the table and spread it, showing his really wet member and sparkling diamond buttplug that attached to his pink hole. 

The whole image made Daniel goraned and squirm on his seat, feeling his dick getting hardened too. If only he's free and not under the punishment, he will just run to Sungwoon and finished their both problem. 

"You know? I had prepared myself from my house and came here in all this dress. Just for you. Fortunately Minhyun didn't suspect me when he saw me come out wrapped in padding like that." 

Sungwoon's confession made Daniel even more crazy. How did he do all that when obviously his girl was sick and asleep in his room? What about the moan he let out? FYI Sungwoon is kinda loud when having sex. While Daniel was busy with his own thoughts, Sungwoon had managed to open the wine bottle in his hand.

"It's opened, but I don't have glass here. What should I do?" 

"I can get it if you take these handcuffs off." 

"Then it's not fun. You're a cat, don't talk too much. You better use your mouth for something more useful." 

Sungwoon climbed the desk on his knee carefully and again with his back facing Daniel. He wiggled his butt while lifting the skirt slowly and got on all fours. Serving Daniel his white fluffy booty that is exposed complete with the pink diamond. And slowly Sungwoon let off his lace pants that were overwhelmed holding his dick which was already bulged. 

"How about your mouth sucking up this, your favourite ass until here and leave your mark all over it? Seems good. Hnghhhh…." Sungwoon said while his one hand stroked his two sides ass, up to his two white thighs. He then reached the wine bottle and poured it all over his exposed lower back, making it covered in red wine. Sungwoon shivered when the alcohol touched his skin. Some of the liquor dripped from his dick tip. 

"C'mon baby, go get your toys and enjoy your snacks here." 

Jesus, fuck. Daniel can't hold anymore so he runs in a rush and bites the right buttcheeks until he leaves his tooth print there. Sungwoon screamed in surprise but then he moaned in pleasure as Daniel showered his exposed body with kisses, licks and bites. 

"Yes baby, like that. Yeahhh…. Annhhhh…." 

With his hands still tied behind his back, Daniel licked every inch of Sungwoon's bottom, tasted the trace of wine, took a sip and left red marks in so many places. He licked the butt cheeks, letting it wet by his saliva down until the socks line. He sucked both of the sides, making Sungwoon moan when his mouth touched the older inner thighs. 

Using his teeth Daniel removed the buttplug which had been hitting his sharp nose when trying to reach his heaven hole. And again Sungwoon moaned as the buttplug slipped from his anal which then twitched from the sudden emptiness. The hole looks beautifully stretched a lot already. Like waiting for Daniel to fill it with his big buddy. 

Feeling needs more Sungwoon using his both hands - and using his head to support his body instead- spreading his buttcheeks to easier Daniel devour his hole and covering it with his warm tongue and mouth. 

"C'mon darling. It's all yours. Yes baby. Right there, like that. Yeah…. ahhhhh…." Sungwoon rolled his eyes back when Daniel drowned his head between Sungwoon's buttocks and sucked the wet hole like a vacuum, making Sungwoon's body shiver feeling the pleasure. 

Daniel groaned when he smelled his favourite holy hole that could always bring him to heaven. His tongue started entering the stretched hole in and out, twisting inside and giving cat licks to tease it. Sungwoon's pink pretty hole keeps twitching open and close, pinched Daniel's tongue inside and made the younger even crazier. 

Daniel tries to savour Sungwoon's dick but he only can reach the twin balls. His disable hands really frustrated him since he can't use it to help his desire. 

"Calm down baby. I'll give it to you. No need to rush." Sungwoon grabbed and pushed Daniel's head away before getting up with a gasping breath. Sweat covering his face, his ears and face all flushed in red. Daniel also looks doesn't better than him. His hair was messy, with eyes filled with lust, and breathing hardly. 

Sungwoon sits on the table with legs wide opened and takes the white cake beside him then slams his hard dick on it. The rod now is covered in white cream. Using one hand to support his body, Sungwoon's wild gaze invited his big cat to come closer while biting his lips. 

"Right here, baby. Your first slice cake." Sungwoon rolled up his skirt, inviting Daniel to enjoy it.

As soon as he got the command Daniel scooped up Sungwoon's dick with his mouth. Sungwoon slightly lifted his hips when Daniel sucked in the both balls, licking them like his favorite peach-flavored candy. His big mouth alternately sucks each of the twin balls, playing it inside his mouth with the tongue, then pulls it out until it sounds like a pop. And slowly his mouth touches the shaft, giving it feathery kisses before sucks it, eats up the cream with his tongue playing along. His mouth is now full with white cream mixed with precum and his own saliva. 

Enjoying the show Sungwoon using his left hand to play with his own body. He caresses his toned belly and goes up until his twin nipple. With the help of his own saliva, the tiny man explored both his boobs in turn. He squeezed it and pressed the tip of the nipple until he screamed in pleasure. 

Daniel looked up for a moment with the dick tip in his mouth when he heard his boyfriend moaned so loud. Yes, he's that loud. So he no longer wastes time and takes Sungwoon's length inside his mouth. The older up there closed his eyes until tears came out of both corners. His toes curling in white inside his boots felt the pleasure that Daniel gave. Daniel kept watching all of his lover's response as he kept his head up and down.

"Yes, baby. You're so good. OH MY GOD!" Sungwoon grabs Daniel's hair and guides his head to bop it faster pumping his dick. He throws his head back while his one leg locks Daniel's body, trapping him so that he could not move more except for giving pleasure to his dick. The other leg helped him thrust his hip and synchronised with Daniel's move. 

Daniel could feel Sungwoon's dick was completely swollen and twitching ready to release. He fastened the movement of his head and sucked even harder, not caring about his lungs running out of oxygen nor his own suffocated member. He just wants to make Sungwoon get his release and give pleasure to his beloved boyfriend.

"Daniel, I'm almost there. C'mon baby. Serve me right. Arghhh….." 

And right before he loaded his cum Sungwoon pushed Daniel's head away. He knows Daniel doesn't like eating his cum so he just shoots it out on the table. His body fell on the table, trembled enjoying the pleasure that seemed to take him flying into the clouds. His languid legs just hang on the edge of the table. With his lung still in pants, his own hands pumped up the remaining load and let it wet the table and his own thighs. He had so many loads scattered around his body. 

Meanwhile Daniel sat in pun lean back on his chair, still panting while his mouth was swollen. The remaining cream and saliva soaked around his mouth to the neck. His hair was messy as if in a hurricane. And his eyes keep focus on watching the beauty of Sungwoon that is on his high. Daniel smiled in satisfaction at his impressive work.

"That's amazing. Thank you baby." Finally the words came out from Sungwoon after he got himself back. He was still sitting at the table in a mess. His legs dangled over the edge of the table with his thighs beautifully exposed.

After downing a few sips of wine straight from the bottle, Sungwoon walked towards Daniel with the remains of the wine. His body curved beautifully as he scooped up Daniel's swollen lips, giving the younger rewards kisses. His one hand pressed Daniel's neck as their kiss deepened. Sungwoon can taste the sweetness of remaining cream there. 

"You're really the best that I ever have." 

Daniel smiled at the compliment. 

"Everything for you baby." 

"Wanna some?" Sungwoon offered the wine in his hand and answered with a nod by Daniel. The younger took a few sips of the alcoholic drink to wet his throat which was just scuffling with Sungwoon's adorable dick. His hands were still cuffed behind his back, he really looked like Sungwoon's slave. A slave to satisfy his wild and naughty owners. Times really changed people a lot. Or showing their true color. Today's Sungwoon was never imagined by Daniel in the past. 

"How was your punishment? You like it?" 

"More than love it." 

"Now, are you ready for your birthday present?" Again, Sungwoon teased Daniel by giving soft kisses all over his face.

"I was waiting all day long, hyung. So now please remove this fucking handcuffs. My hand is starting to sore." 

"Any other wish?" 

"This buddy - Daniel pointing to his dick with his eyes- needs freedom too." 

Sungwoon smiled at his lover's pleading face that looked adorable. The bulge looks vividly wrapped in jeans. "I need to be good to this friend first then." he answered while caressing on the bulge. 

"This handcuffs first, please." 

Sungwoon did not hear the request and just squatted in front of Daniel. His beautiful hands slowly unbutton Daniel's jeans, pulling down the zipper, with his eyes locked on Daniel. His lips keep showing a seductive smile, making Daniel couldn't stand even more to touch the tiny man.

Sungwoon slowly took Daniel's dick out of his underpants, and the rod which was already hard enough sprung and almost slapped Sungwoon's face.

"Wow, easy buddy." Sungwoon chuckled to see the hard dick was already shiny wet, ready to fill his empty hole. Daniel just looked in disbelief at all the actions of his lover.

"Let me play with it for a little." Without warning, Sungwoon put the rod into his warm mouth. He had no intention of doing the dick with his mouth. Just wanted to get it wet. Sungwoon wants Daniel's dick to fill his heaven hole. Even though Sungwoon's mouth plays also never bad. Sungwoon just wanted Daniel to feel the pleasure of his delicious hole.

Sungwoon slowly played his tongue with Daniel's dick in his mouth, smearing each part with his saliva. Feeling enough, Sungwoon took out the dick and smiled adorable, saliva threads were created between the tip of Daniel's dick and his lips. He opened his legs and slowly sat on Daniel's lap. His dick which started to harden again collided with Daniel's which was already like a stone. His anal holes are getting impatient and twitched faster. 

"You really don't want to free my hand till the end?" Daniel groaned in his last words when Sungwoon started to move his hips straddling Daniel's lap. 

"I'll give you one last task, and after that, I give you all the right to do me." Sungwoon's breath was getting heavy when he said it.

"Everything? No condoms?" 

"I'm all yours. Raw." 

Sungwoon took the keys to the handcuffs that he had tucked in his socks and handed it to Daniel.

"Remove the handcuffs yourself, and you can't orgasm until it opens. If you succeed, you can destroy me as you want." 

Sungwoon took Daniel's dick and directed it to his sweet hole. Slowly he entered the dick and drowned it until the entire shaft was out of sight. Sungwoon caught his breath and held the pain of his anal lip as the big dick spread it open without lube. 

Meanwhile Daniel was busy with his hands finding the hole to unlock the handcuffs. The chain of the handcuffs was not long enough to allow Daniel to freely find the keyhole. However, he sure would be able to free his hands and repay all his lover do to him.

Knowing Daniel is so persistent down there Sungwoon starts to ride the younger and to break his focus. However, Sungwoon have to win tonight's game. He start to move his hips back and forth while tightening his anal muscles squeeze Daniel's dick inside. His naughty hands move up Daniel's clothes after his lips manage to lock Daniel's with a passionate kiss. The pink fingers danced freely teasing Daniel's nipples in time to his hips. 

It's not only their bodies that fight but their egos and minds as well. Each of them wants to win and show who is superior between the two.

Relying on his heels, Sungwoon moved his hips up and down, making his smooth skin touching the coarse jeans. The movement made Daniel's dick go out of his hole and hit deeper. The lips that he had been sucking were forced to sucks Sungwoon's nipples which had been hardening all this time, with his hands locked onto the younger heads so he wouldn't escape.

The groans of the two collided to fill the silence of the workshop at night, along with the rising heat and sweat soaking their bodies. So contrast to the light snow falling out there.

Sungwoon smiled in victory when he felt Daniel's dick in his anal hole was twitching as if it was ready to explode. Just a view more moves he sure Daniel can't hold his cum anymore. But even before a blink of an eye, there was a sound of topped bottles and chair legs creaking. Sungwoon's body suddenly lifted and flying dragged to the table that had been with their games. He felt his tummy bump into the edge. 

Daniel's hands are finally free from the damn handcuffs and now busy taking off his pants. Finished with the goddamn jeans, one of his hand presses Sungwoon's head against the table. The other hand is preparing his dick and gets ready to tear Sungwoon's hole again. The older willingly raised his one leg and put his one hip on the table, giving Daniel easier access to destroy him. As he promised.

With one hard thrust Daniel re-insert his dick and moved wildly. Daniel roughly tore the skirt that was blocking his view on Sungwoon's fair buttocks in anger. And smacked the smooth white ass in front of him until it's left red marks in there.

"You dare to try me Sungwoon. Now got what you wanted." 

The hand that had been locking Sungwoon's head moved to the front neck made the head look up in a half choking. No, Sungwoon doesn't think he lost. He smiled smugly between his throat that was having difficulty breathing. Sungwoon manages to wake the hungry lion in his big cat soul up and get the game he has been wanting for so long. 

Daniel always refused when Sungwoon asked for rough play at their lovemaking session. The reason is, Daniel can't bear to hurt Sungwoon. He wanted them to enjoy it together without being tortured. Daniel is indeed a vanilla lover, so far from his appearance that maybe any woman or anyone would want to get under his feet. And unfortunately, only Sungwoon have that opportunity. Only him.

"You're wishing for this, right? How is it? Am I good?" as he can't say any word Sungwoon only nods answering the question. 

The ring on Daniel's index finger gave a cold sensation to his flushed neck. While down there, Daniel's hips kept working hard to thrust his big dick against his prostate and made Sungwoon feel crazy in a pretty fast tempo. Daniel's mouth is not idle. With a slight bow he explored Sungwoon's white back, sucking and bites in many places and leaving marks everywhere. 

His choked neck made Sungwoon's moans just sound like a groan. He wanted to scream out Daniel's name. Feeling his breath running out, Sungwoon tapped Daniel's hand on his neck asking to be released. Tears had already flowed from the corners of his eyes. 

Sungwoon supported his body with both hands while Daniel's bigger hands gripped both sides of his waist tightly, maybe it would leave marks there. As his breath returns to normal, Sungwoon keeps screaming in pleasure when the tip of Daniel's dick kisses his sensitive spot. 

"Yes, Daniel. I'm your slut. You're my slave. Only mine. Kiss me, darling." 

Daniel grabbed Sungwoon's head, turned it to him and ate his favorite thick lips. They suck each other and their tongues fighting while their bottoms move in opposite directions and meet in the middle. Sungwoon's right hand hangs around Daniel's neck as a grip. Sungwoon felt his own dick about to explode. His tiny hand was trying to reach his own dick but it was difficult because it was blocked by the table. Daniel got the sign and stretched out his long hand to massage Sungwoon's dick. He also felt like his release was coming soon.

"C'mon Sungwoon, come for me baby. You only cum for me." 

Sungwoon didn't know how much more thrust he got until he felt his hole start to fill with warm liquid as Daniel slowed down his movement. He could hear Daniel groaning and he glanced that the eyes with the beautiful mole closed in pleasure. And all that sight makes Sungwoon even more frustrated because in fact Daniel is pressing the tip of his dick to close the slit from his release. He was very desperate. His body felt numb with all his body being sensitive. While his ass hole seemed like it didn't know itself. Instead it kept on twitching, squeezed Daniel's dick in it, giving his lover more pleasure.

"Daniel, baby. Please, let me cum. I can't hold it anymore." Sungwoon shouted in frustration. He could no longer do anything. He didn't have the strength to fight back. The slightest movement made his body shiver and trembled. He could only beg to be allowed to release.

Feeling that it was enough to punish his lover, Daniel released his grip with his dick still stuck in Sungwoon's hole. And without waiting for a long time Sungwoon spurt out his seeds. His body trembled violently at the release. Daniel had to hold Sungwoon's body so he wouldn't fall. His grip on the edge of the table couldn't help him anymore. Sungwoon's white semen scattered on the floor under the table. While Daniel's slowly flows down Sungwoon's thigh when he takes his dick out from the hole. 

They both panting with their bodies stacked on top of the table. With the remaining power he had, Daniel brought Sungwoon's body, who has no energy to sit on his lap on the chair. The two of them couldn't say anything yet because they were still in their high.

Slowly, Sungwoon began to squirm in Daniel's arms. He brought himself to sit on his side and hugged Daniel back, resting his head comfortably on the younger's neck. His breath was back to normal, giving the younger shiver with the tickle. 

"Are you ok?" Daniel asks first. 

Sungwoon didn't answer right away. Instead, he gives feathery kisses on his lover's neck and shoulders.

"Never be this good. Thank you." and for the last, giving a bite mark on the crook. 

"Hey, baby." Daniel brought Sungwoon's face to meet his eyes. He can see the older blushing when their eyes meet. 

"I thank you more. This is the best birthday gift I ever had. I can't imagine any better present than this. You're amazing." Daniel gives Sungwoon a kiss and deepens it with a little suck. Then end it with a sweet peck. 

"Happy birthday my big cat." 

And right after that, the clock rang again with 12 rings. The day has changed, his birthday was left, but not yet for their session. 

"The night is still long. Can I enjoy my present a little more?" 

"All your pleasure." 

Daniel walked half naked with Sungwoon in both arms and took him to the second floor where his room was. Leaving the workshop room which was messy due to their play. They smiled at each other while kissing in love, with Daniel's dick poking Sungwoon's butt while he walked. Tonight will surely be very long for them.

____________________

The temperature in Seoul was -1 ° degrees that morning. But it didn't really bother Daniel and Sungwoon, who hugged naked on the bed. On the exposed Sungwoon's white back can be seen so many marks. There were also handprints on his waist, shoulders, cheeks, buttcheeks and arms. After the seizing for domination session in the workshop room, Sungwoon really kept his promise. He let Daniel do everything he wanted to his body. Sungwoon could no longer remember what they were doing on the bed. Maybe a messy blanket, a thrown pillow, and a broken vase can answer it instead.

That day their office was off, so the two people who were still hugging intimately didn't need to hurry up. They enjoy a cuddle session with each other's hands caressing each other. They've been awake since earlier actually. Minhyun called Sungwoon and said his girl was looking for him. After making more excuses and getting away, Sungwoon chose to nugged back to Daniel's big wrap. And they have remained in the same position since an hour ago. Enjoy the city crowd that can be heard from the main road there.

"Are you not hungry?" Daniel asks with his hoarse voice. His right hand caressing Sungwoon's back. 

"I am, but my body is too stiff to move." Daniel chuckled hearing the answer. He must have been too harsh last night. 

"Then I'll make you breakfast, you can just wait here." 

"No, I prefer to be like this for a while more." Daniel gave a loving kiss on Sungwoon's forehead before they heard someone screaming from down there.

"Yah, you horny bitches what the fuck!!" 

That's Seongwu for sure. He must be seeing the workshop in a really disgusting mess right now. A new brand chair, that hadn't been furnished yet, fell lying in the middle of the room. Wine scattered on the floor with the bottle just lying still near it. A cake with cream imprinted something long and round with a lace g-string lay next to it. All that is added with jeans, along with pants , and a shiny diamond plug just lying on the table leg. And maybe the semen fluid that started freezing on the table and the floor.

The two humans who didn't feel any guilt chuckled when they heard the front door slam loudly. It's a pity he has to suffer in the early morning like this.

"Seems like I have to bring him to mental damage care before he exposes us." 

"I will add more for his bonus this Christmas then. Hope it is enough for his trauma." 

And even then they still didn't move from their position and Sungwoon still snuggled warmly in Daniel's arms who pulled the blanket to cover their whole body and closed his eyes again to continue their sleep. This year is really the happiest birthday he felt for his entire life. Daniel is really happy to have Sungwoon inside his arms just like this. Hope they can stay forever. Together in love.


End file.
